Unconditional Sacrifice
by thefictionarydictionary
Summary: No decision comes without cost. No sacrifice comes without cost. When Anakin Skywalker makes a horrible mistake, the ones around him have to deal with the consequences. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello There!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars (duh)**

* * *

Anakin see's the last choked breathes of his broken mother. Choking with his unshed tears, he feels the eerie warmth of the tent, thick with sweat and Anakin can almost taste the blood spurting from his mother as she is whipped. He leans over and closes her eyes for one final time. There was only one train of thought that runs through his mind. _They did this. They killed her, now they must…be killed._ He can feel his unreleased anger brewing inside him, moving up into actions. It boils his face, it burns with hate, his face contorted and his veins protruding in raw emotion. He is physically shaking with lust, lust for revenge. He takes a look at his mother and he knows what he is going to do. He hears the growls of the animals outside. He ignites his lightsaber and with a flash to the door, he has killed two guards before they even recognise the danger. Massacre has begun. No one is spared from his fury. But he no longer cares, he is not human anymore. He is a machine, a killing machine. He ignores the desperate screams, the calls of children, the whispers of shouts from the Jedi, an old master long gone. Soon he is done. With not so much as a nod to the dead Tusken's around him, he walks back to the only standing tent in the campsite, wraps up his recently deceased mother and heads back to his speeder. Half way there it sets in that his beloved mother is dead, gone from the world, taken. Tear spring to his eyes and he lets them consume him, like his anger did moments ago. Yoda's words ring true in his memory. Hate leads to suffering. He is barely able to make it up to the cliff. He places his mother's body on the back of the bike and stumbles over to a small cave in the Cliffside. There he lets the darkness, the darkness of night; take him into sleep, sleep that is no longer terrorised with visions of death but with a replaying of death.

Padmé Amidala doesn't know when he will return. He could be back in minutes, hours, days even weeks, who knows. She sniggers at the thought of her companion's unruliness. She sees Beru smile back to her.

"What is amusing to you Padmé? Am I missing something?"

_No I am, Padmé muses._

Padmé blushes slightly, embarrassed at her childish thinking.

"No, just…thinking"

Beru smiles again. Padmé comes and sits on the table where Beru is preparing dinner for them all.

"How do you find it here? Don't you get lonely?" Padmé asks.

"No, not really. Cleigg treats me like a daughter and he's like my second father. They are jolly people most of the time but we are all traumatised with…you know"

"I can't imagine the amount of pain you must be in. Did you know Shmi well?"

"Oh yes. Again she was like my second mother. She was so kind, passionate, giving freely, yet she was …sad. She really missed Anakin with all her soul." Beru lifted her sleeve up to her eyes and wiped tears away from them. Padmé placed a comforting hand on Beru's and gave her a compassionate smile.

"Thank you. It's good to have female company again"

Suddenly a whir outside alerted them to an arrival at the homestead,

"He's back" Owen called. Padmé looked at Beru quickly, before getting up from the table and rushing to the door. They walked out onto a grim scene. Anakin carried a body shape in his arms. There was no second guessing who the body belonged to. Anakin gave a silent nod to Cliegg before carrying her body solemnly down into the house. Padmé could almost feel his pain. She had always had her parents and they were both still alive. She glances at Owen and Beru, in each other's arms, weeping. Padmé wishes she could comfort Anakin like that, but she knows all too well he needs his time alone for a moment. They walk inside gloomily, and Padmé takes up her seat at the table again. Beru is rushing around, picking up bits and pieces and putting them onto a tray.

"Take this to him. If I know men, sometimes food in their stomachs can go a long way to improving their mood.

"Thanks Beru" She lifts the tray and starts to scour the place for her friend.

She finds him down in the engine room.

"I've brought you something. Are you hungry?" He tinkers with a mechanical part. Padmé wonders if he heard her arrive or indeed speak, so she walks over and places the tray on a bench, preparing to leave when he finally speaks.

"The shifter broke" She turns to the sound of his voice. "Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I guess I'm good at fixing things, always have been. But I couldn't…" He pauses leaving her to interpret the obvious meaning.

"Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know that I could have" he walks over to another bench and digs his fingers into it.

"There are some things that can't be fixed. You're not all powerful Ani…"She soothes but is cut off midsentence.

"Well I should be! Someday I will be! I will be the most powerful Jedi that has ever lived. I will even learn to how to stop people from dying."

His speech sounds childish but Padmé notices something she hasn't seen in him before, cold ambition. She remembers though that he is a ruined man at the moment. He looks at her, his grief showing itself in the form of anger.

"It's all Obi Wan's fault! He's jealous, he's holding me back!"

Knowing full well that Obi Wan has nothing to do this, she realises something is out of place. Something sinister is lurking behind all of this.

"What's wrong Ani?"

Anakin chokes his tears for the hundredth time since his mother's passing. As he stares at his hands, he shakes at what he sees in them. Blood, they are stained with blood. He see's mothers hold their hands above their heads to protect them and their children but useless to the power of his blade.

"I…I killed them" he says, coming to the realisation himself "I killed them all. Every single one of them." He turns around and his face is red but tears free for now

"And not just the men… but the women and children too." He spits out the words in disgust of himself and them.

"They were like animals and I slaughtered them as animals! I hate them!" His tone is loud with hate. Padmé's stunned and slightly repulsed face turns to one of pity as, instead of the monster she saw, a flash of the young boy reappears. As he slumps down she sits next to him.

"To be angry is to be human"

"I'm a Jedi, I'm better than this"

There are no more words to be spoken. He breaks down to tears and Padmé knows she can't be selfish. She knows full well the feelings Anakin has for her so she gently strokes him hair, pulling him close to her.

In little more than 20 seconds they hear yelling and thuds coming from the main house. Anakin quickly jumps up. They hear multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. Someone roughly shoves Owen into the room. His nose is bleeding and a bruise is beginning to form around his left eye. Padmé blots up too. Anakin reaches for his saber and Padmé for her blaster. Three men step down, two burly men, one an alien, one a human, and a very short man.

"Anakin Skywalker?" the small man asks

"Yes…" he replies.

The little man smiles, a smile without happiness or warmth behind it.

"Hello" He flips out a an identification card "Julius, Julius Jago , Tatooine Investigation Services.

"Police ? I didn't think Tatooine had police. With all the peace and serenity here I didn't think it needed it." Anakin says with sarcasm. One of the guards moves forward but Julius stops him.

"Well it does and you, Anakin Skywalker are under arrest"

"Under arrest? Padmé asks, not believing the man.

"Yes, sweetness, for wilful mass murder"

Anakin's face whitens. Julius motions for the two men to grab him.

"This is preposterous!" Padmé exclaims.

" Do you dismiss these claims?" Julius points out with accusation.

"No but, his mother just died" Padmé knows it's a poor excuse.

"So have all those Tusken's"

The guards roughly shove Anakin towards the doorway.

"Padmé stay here with the Lars'"

"Don't take him away…he needs to stand trial in a Republic court"

"We don't deal with the Republic here sweetness."

"Stop calling me sweetness. And you will take him to Coruscant or I will personally lead a campaign to come and find him."

"You and what army, Senator Amidala?" Julius asks a notion to her opposition against creating an army for the Republic. "You really think the Jedi will come looking for a murderous padawan?"

"I know some Jedi will"

"Well, I'm placing my bet that the Jedi won't be coming, which is why I'm taking this boy into custody. Take him away."

"Stop!" She rushes to them.

"Owen!" Anakin states. Owen reaches out and grabs Padmé's arm.

"You know for an advocator of peace you're not making this easy!" Julius says annoyance in his tone.

"I will not give into this!"

"Yes, you will, Padmé " Anakin says suddenly "You will forget about all of this, all about me. Go off and live your life. I'm a murderer Padmé! You should go away from me"

"I know you'd never hurt me!" She says slightly amused.

"Do you?"

"Look, miss, if you'd don't mind we have to be going, so say goodbye to your Jedi boyfriend and we'll forget all about this"

She walks up to him and crushes him tightly into her arms. Unable to move his arms Anakin stands there burning the memory into his mind for the coming years he sees himself alone in.

"I promise, I won't forget. I can't" she whispers before backing away.

"Good, there we are. It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Senator." With that Julius and his lackeys are off, dragging Anakin off with them.

Padmé stares at the doorway, regretting she hadn't done more. There was so much unsaid. She'd just sent one of her best friends off to a unforgiving jail.

"I'm so weak" she wailed and dropped to the ground. Owen knelt down, blood dripping down his face.

"Hey, hey, there was nothing you could've done" he soothes.

"I'm a Republic Senator, of course there was more I could've done"

"He did commit a crime, Padmé"

"I feel this is my fault, all of it! He wouldn't be on Tatooine if it wasn't for me!"

"You really believe that! You don't think he would've come anyway. You haven't been around Jedi long enough to know that nothing happens by coincidence!?"

"This can't be part of the plan, Owen" she said as she heard the speeder take away Anakin Skywalker into the unjust and unforgiving deserts of Tatooine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ( if you did!)**

**Review, favourite, throw a tantrum in disgust if you want.**

**Any questions...ask! I can answer (some) questions about this story...or the deep meaningful questions of life ( maybe not).**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again !**

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi has some news for the Jedi council. He has just recently discovered the true villain behind the plot to assassinate the young Senator Amidala. Vice Roy Gunray. He chuckles humourlessly. He should've known, after all he must have it in on the young woman after she foiled his plans for invasion. As he hurries back to his ship, he can't help looking a little smug. Not only has he discovered the wannabe killer, but he has also discovered the leader and the rest of the separatist organisation and knows of an army they have created. No doubt this will get him closer to becoming a Master of the Order. He quickly extinguishes that train of thought though._ A Jedi is not ambitious._ As he rounds the final bend towards his ship he remembers the damage to his ship in the asteroid field. A charred hole is obvious as soon as the ship is in sight. Obi Wan sighs.

"Of course" he mutters under his breath "Nothing is ever that easy".

He hops into the cockpit to inspect the damage and see if it affects his plans. Suddenly though his transmitter starts to bleep and flash. He is receiving a hologram. He opens it.

"Senator Amidala" he gasps. "What's happened?"

"Obi Wan! Thank goodness. Please I need you to come to Tatooine."

"Tatooine ! What in the blazes are doing there? Anakin's job was to protect you not to bring you to a villain's lair!"

"It's not me that needs protecting at the moment. It's Anakin"

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Obi Wan asks himself. _He runs a hand over his chin and through his hair.

"Senator, I'm in the middle of investigations, investigations of your assassin."

"Please Obi Wan, I'm not asking you as a client, as a professional, as Senator Amidala. I'm asking you as a friend, as Padmé. Any inconvenience on your part will be compensated by me."

There is silence as Obi Wan ponders the request. He is torn as to if he should follow the duty of his heart of the duty of mind.

"Obi Wan!" She says her tone rising "Anakin, your padawan, your friend, the boy who's like a son to you, is in terrible danger. I pray you will make the right decision" She ends the transmission.

The Senator's desperate plea awakens Obi Wan from his in decisiveness. The Senator is normally so formal. If she is so emotional about this, then something is definitely very wrong.

"R4,set a course to Tatooine."

He closes the roof of this ship and prepares for take-off. As he lifts off the ground a series of blaster bolts zoom past him. He turns to see several destroyer droids firing at him.

He flies out of their range. Strangely he feels like this was the right decision, like there is some force that's backing him on this.

Padmé stands with the Owen, Cliegg and Beru around the grave of Shmi Skywalker. Everyone has already finished their speeches, so Padmé feels an obligation to say something. She walks over to the grave stone.

"I wish I knew you more Shmi. You had so much strength. Strength I need now…" she says solemnly. She continues talking, her thoughts translating themselves into speech "… But you only get strength from suffering"

She steps back in silence, silence that continues for several long moments. The sound of a ship landing at the back of the homestead alerts them to a visitor. A familiar face appears from around the corner. He paces over to the group.

"Obi Wan" Padmé says smiling.

"Qui Gon would've taught me nothing if I didn't come" He says after a slight bow.

"Thankyou" she says honestly.

"Now to this urgent business"

"Yes, come inside. Beru, is there a place where I can speak to Jedi Knight Kenobi in private?"

"Of course" the young woman replies.

Obi Wan and Padmé follow her down the stairs into the house. Cliegg and Owen linger back.

"I don't like all this excitement. Who's going to arrive tomorrow? The rest of the Jedi?"

Cliegg chuckles

"Jabba the Hutt" Cliegg says, jokingly.

"…And the Chancellor" Owen replies continuing the joke.

"The suns" Cliegg says again

"Your mother" Owen says finishing the father-son joke, finding the distraction from grief helpful, yet momentary.

Beru leaves the room.

Padmé looks at Obi Wan. Obi Wan wears a worried expression on his face.

"It…it pains to inform you that Anakin has been arrested"

"Arrested! Arrested for what?" He asks; confused at what the seemingly harmless boy could've done.

"Mass murder" Padmé says sullenly. Obi Wan's eyes widen.

"Mass murder! It can't be true. It's false isn't it?" He says his eyebrows rose in shock.

Padmé looks at the ground and shakes her head.

"I don't believe it is" she replies.

Obi Wan's face brightens. He paces the room, gesturing wildly with his arms.

"I took that boy in, treated him like a son. I didn't have to. The council didn't want me to! And this is what happens! This is what I get in return, why?"

"It was revenge Master Kenobi. The Tusken's killed and tortured his Mother."

"That's no excuse for death. He was too attached to her."

"Attachment is not a bad thing, Obi Wan."

"Excuse me Senator, but for a Jedi it is"

"I think loyalty, attachment, is a very admirable quality."

Obi Wan stops pacing.

"Admirable! Attachment is forbidden. It's forbidden, because it consumes you. It stops you from thinking right. It takes over. That's why the Jedi don't allow it. It would force you to lie, lie to someone, saying you're fully committed to them, but really it would be them or the Order. It would destroy both lives"

"I know, but some things can't be stopped" She says.

"Can't be stopped! Senator…" He strokes his beard, trying to calm down; he closes his eyes and sighs. "We will deal with this tomorrow. I suggest we both get rest"

"I am not a child Obi Wan. I thought you could've helped me but it would appear that you would've been of more help on your mission. Thankyou for coming Kenobi , your friendship has been helpful" she says sarcastically, but her face is emotionless as Obi Wan heads for the door. Once he is outside the door he quickly moves down the corridor and outside. The blazing sun's cause him to need to close his eyes. He leaves them closed for an extended moment. The force causes the pictures in his mind to form answers. He knows what to do. His kindness prevails.

The blue crackling form of Obi Wan appears in front of the Jedi Council.

"I'm sorry to inform you Master's that I have to terminate my mission"

"Why is this, Obi Wan?" Yoda asks

"Something urgent concerning my Padawan and Senator Amidala has presented itself. I do not know how long this situation will last for. I have information for you though, concerning Senator Amidala's assignation attempts. It would appear that Nute Gunray was behind the attack. It is also apparent that the Separatists have pledged themselves to Count Dooku and are forming a Droid army to attack the Republic. It is a surprise attack they are planning. They are situated the planet of Geonosis."

"Done well you have Obi Wan." Yoda says "Granted, your leave is"

The transmission ends. Yoda looks at Mace Windu and the other council members.

"Danger I sense in this"

"I agree" Windu replies.

"War is near" Yoda muses.

Two men dump a battered body on the ground. It is a boy, his hair dishevelled and his clothes shredded. He is unconscious but it seems without life threatening injuries.

"Mighty Jabba, here is the man"

A large mass speaks Huttese.

"Julius, my friend, you have done well, and you will be rewarded"

"It's all in the name of the law, mighty one"

The Hutt laughs profusely.

"Yes, yes, the law…. of course"

"What exactly will be his punishment?" Julius asks.

"Torture or Death. I'll let you choose" Jabba responds. A flash of goodness enters Julius's head. He remembers the pleading look in the young woman.

"Torture" he responds. He quickly adds "I've always found that death is much of a punishment, it's over and done with soon"

"You speak well Julius. Torture it is!" He laughs again, yet no one finds what is so amusing about the situation. They laugh anyway though.

Suddenly the boy stirs and opens his eyes.

"Where…where am I?" The boy asks through cracked, bleeding lips.

"He's awake, bring him to me"

The two men bring the beaten and bruised boy to the beast. The boy lifts his head to meet the eyes of the Hutt.

"People will pay a lot for you, young Jedi" he gurgles out. "Take him to the cell and treat him nicely" The scum in the room burst into laughter at this new attempt at a joke Jabba made.

Anakin is dragged out of the room.

"You won't get away with this Jabba. You'll regret it."

"With your crimes Skywalker, I'm sure I will"

* * *

**Thanks to the people who reviewed/messaged on the previous chapter! **

**So if your're unsure about anything ask!**

**Thanks for reading ( or skimming down the page to see if anything seems interesting...).**

**P.S. I'm so sorry if any of the portayal's of the character's don't seem correct! If you notice a flaw in personality, please tell me so I can try to explain it or fix it.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

A thousand pictures flicker through Anakin's mind, a hundred voices. His face tenses as he tries to soften the blows. There is only a small ray of light that streams through the cell, and he is facing away from it. The whip tears at his flesh and he can no longer feel the gushes of blood staining his back. He pulls back with every lash, but the cuffs chaining him to the wall only pierce and cut his wrists.

"That's enough" a voice echoes through the darkness in his cell. The lashes stop, though His body slumps uselessly on the ground. He lays there for what be nearly an hour, oblivious to the world. Suddenly he hears voices. He musters up any strength in him to lift himself from the cold, hard floor and turn his head. Hihe can hardly tell when he is being whipped anymore. He hears the cell door lock and the key taken out.s eyes are bloodshot and he squints when he sees the ray of light coming from the sun. There he sees four figures standing there before him, their shimmering bodies glinting in the sun, but he can't make out their faces. One walks forward and strokes Anakin's face.

"Mom?" He wheezes out.

"I'm here Ani"

"I'm so sorry Mom." He reaches out for her, but the chains cut his wrist's again.

"Stay strong my boy" She backs away, her light becoming dimmer and dimmer. She is fading.

"No Mom, don't go"

"Don't look back" she whispers, repeating those words from so long ago.

"No, mom, no!" he screams, madness flooding his voice, his mind.

"Shut up in there!" One of the guards shouts.

Anakin slumps his head against the wall again. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see two more shimmering figures.

"Hello Ani, it's Qui Gon" One says. The other figure steps forward

"Obi Wan, Anakin"

Anakin gives them a perplexed look.

"No, this isn't real"

"It's as real as you want it to be" Qui Gon says

"No, I'm losing my mind"

"Then goodbye, Anakin" Obi Wan's image says, before they to disappear.

"Is there anyone else?" Anakin laughs wildly.

"There's only me" the guards says viciously "and if you don't stop your chit-chat you'll have another whipping coming for you"

Anakin smiles, his eyes glazing over slightly. Then he goes deadly still, his eyes staring straight towards the wall, studying every grove and lump on it.

"You're forgetting someone" Another voice echo's through his head. He turns his head again. There in the light is the last glistening form.

"Guard !" he shouts deliriously

"Quiet!" The guard calls back

"There's an angel in the cell" He calls.

He hears the key turn in the lock but dismisses it, looking his gaze on the form of Padmé, as it strides over to him and places both hands on his face. It leans down, closer to his face. His twists his head to meet the image's face. Then the pain. The whip tears his flesh again. He cries out in pain.

"Padmé !" he cries

"I told you to shut up!" The guards spits as he thrashes the biting whip. Anakin vaguely see's the figure of Padmé in the corner of the cell. Staring at him, before, like the rest, she too leaves.

"No, please don't go. Please, don't leave me"

"Oh don't worry kid, I'm not going anywhere until you're finished" he sneers.

Then with a might crack of the evil whip, Anakin goes back, back to unconsciousness, to the darkness.

* * *

Crack! The sound awakens Obi Wan from his meditation. His eyes flash open. He looks around for any signs of danger. There is nothing. He settles himself again, but he can't concentrate. He rises up from the floor and paces the room.

_What, what do you want?_ He mentally asks the force around him. _What am I doing here? _

He tries so hard to reap the point of all this, nothing happens by accident. Without warning he hears the engines of a ship stirring.

_Oh No!_

He jogs out the door and his fears have been realised.

* * *

**Earlier**

Padmé leans against the small desk, twiddling a small pencil in her hands, trying to write a speech for her next appeal. It is useless for her mind is elsewhere.

_This is so unreasonable! I'm here trying to write a Senate appeal while he is out there probably dead or nearly. I can't do anything about because I need to be protected! Why can't I ever do anything? I would've done this for Obi Wan! Why won't he help me!_

The thoughts spin around in her brain, until there is only thought that remains. She jumps up and quickly and gets changed. She scribbles out some notes and is gone.

She sneaks out of the homestead and makes her way to her ship.

"Let's go R2" She states formally, heading over to the controls.

* * *

Obi Wan stares bewildered at the cloud of dust hides the silver ship take off. He rushes to Padmé's room. Empty, clothes gone, bed made. She was on the ship alright. Obi Wan curses himself mentally. How could he be so selfish? How could she be so selfish? He sees a note on the floor.

"Obi Wan" it reads "I'm going to help Anakin. If you plan to protect me, you'll just have to find me"

His anger though boils down to sadness. She won't last two seconds at the hands of that slime. Her attachment is blinding her from what is a reasonable solution.

"I guess it's Kenobi to the rescue as usual" he mutters under his breathe.

* * *

The cantina is filled with various scum. People there are hiding from the law, from themselves, from their past. The upbeat tunes of band try unsuccessfully to lighten the gloomy mood of the bar. People give everyone that walks into the establishment a wary glance. Are they friend or foe? The barman not only serves the people drinks but he also supplies the relevant information about just about anything to just about anyone. A hooded figure steps into the cantina. By the petite figure it is obvious that the person is a woman. Various men turn their heads and smirk to their company. A few stranded whistles stand out in the general chitchat of the cantina. The woman ignores the rudeness and heads to the bar. The barman gives a slightly provocative smile.

"How can I help you, miss?"

"I'm looking for a man" she says lowering her voice

"I can help you there miss" the man winks.

"No…" she hisses quietly "Not like that"

The man jumps back slightly. He straightens his face and leans back down to talk with her.

"Where would you find an incarcerated person?"

"What?" he asks confused.

"Where would you find someone who is in jail"

The bulky man laughs.

"Jail, miss! There ain't no jail 'round here!"

The woman's face reddens slightly.

"Where do captured people go?"

"To Jabba the Hutt of course"

"Thankyou" she sighs and turns to leave. A seedy looking man is blocking her way.

"Excuse me" she says, not making eye contact.

"Where are you staying tonight?" he asks a smile on his scarred face.

The woman gulps slightly and looks away, trying to escape this situation.

"With me" another hooded figure says in a gruff voice.

"Oh, okay mate. I was just saying hello, honest" he replies, his voice shaky.

The hooded man grabs Padmé's arm and drags her outside.

"Let go of me!" She screams. With her free arm she pulls out a blaster.

"As a Senator of the Republic, I formally request you to unhand me. Or I shall have to persuade you another way" She says smoothly, aiming the small weapon at the man.

"That won't be necessary Padmé" he says, his gruff voice gone, a soft voice replacing it. Padmé looks bewildered for a small second, until the man takes his hood of.

"Obi Wan" she gasps.

"Hello Senator" he says evenly, folding his arms.

"Are you done being narrow minded Obi Wan?"

"Senator, I believe something is wrong with you, you're not acting rationally. You know how treacherous Tatooine is."

"You don't think I can hold my own?"

He chuckles slightly.

"I think I would be unwise to question your abilities in that matter! But not in this state, you're not!"

"Obi Wan..." she says calmly "I need to find him. I have … an emotional connection to him". She looks away, slightly embarrassed.

Obi Wan looks into her eyes, like he is reading her mind. He probably is Padmé realises.

"I see" he says, stroking his chin.

_Well this complicates matters, _Obi Wan muses.

"May I suggest you return to Naboo, milady?"

"No… No Obi Wan that is something I will not do, not while my friend is suffering" she says still looking into the distance.

Obi Wan find's something in that statement that changes him, something that changes him from reliable and obedient Jedi Kenobi to the kind and selfless Obi Wan.

"He is the Chosen One Padmé, he will be ok"

He walks over to the woman and places a hand on her arm, comfortingly. She looks to him finally.

"We'll find him" He looks at her and smiles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So I realised that it was real hard to understand all the time jumps and setting jumps without really large gaps or line separation, so I added the lines. I hope it makes more sense !**

**Anyway, I'd also clarify that in the first section "the dark and the light" part of the cell was also to represent the dark side and the light side that Anakin was going through.**

**Feel free to ask so I can clarify!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We don't own Star Wars...obviously**

* * *

The eerie silence of the Geonosian passageways is enough for anyone to shudder; it's a scene that could easily be attached to impending danger. Well almost everyone would shudder. The exception is the Jedi. They are battle-hardened warriors. They know well enough that to truly read a situation more is needed than perception, intuition is needed. They have also had years of training to extinguish any fear they have. Fear leads to the Dark Side.

The Jedi walk down these passageways orderly and steadily. Their goal is to find Count Dooku and stop him in the name of peace. Mace Windu leads the group of Jedi. He is glad of it as well. He is glad it isn't Yoda or Obi Wan leading this mission. Both of them tend to try to solve things peacefully. Mace underestimated Dooku in the past. Now it is clear that he plans to destroy the Republic, more than negotiations are needed. He doesn't care if things end peacefully for Dooku or not. He needs to be stopped. Windu doubts that a surprise attack will be possible.

Finally, the force signatures of the Separatists lead the Jedi to the meeting room. Simultaneously everyone places their hand on their lightsabers before they enter the room. No one really knows what will happen. With one powerful swish of his hand Windu opens the door. The door slides open, revealing a large meeting room, a giant table marking the room. In one of the chairs at the far side of the room sits a seemingly started Dooku.

"Master Jedi" he says in mock surprise.

"You didn't think we would here this soon?" Ki Adi Mundi says

"My friends, if I knew you were coming I would've prepared some…refreshments for you"

The Jedi just stare at him, emotionless.

Dooku smiles at them and stands up. Jedi flinch for their swords.

Dooku chuckles slightly and starts slowly walking towards them.

"Are you here to apologise for your Jedi friend snooping around here?"

"He was on a Jedi mission to find the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Kit Fitso asks.

"Yes, yes. I know of him. Nute Gunray hired him for an assassination"

"We know" Windu says bluntly.

"I suppose your Jedi detective told you about the Separatists then?" Dooku asks smoothly, almost in front of them by now.

"Your little games are over now, Count" Windu says.

Dooku looks straight into his eyes.

"You'll find they've only just begun, Jedi"

With that Dooku ignites his lightsaber, preparing to defend himself and to keep the Jedi away from the precious designs.

* * *

Obi Wan and Padmé speed across the desert toward the Hutt hideaway.

"These crime lords are all the same Senator, they are not stupid, but they can be bribed"

"We have nothing to trade Obi Wan" Padmé says bluntly.

Obi Wan looks around.

"We have a ship"

_Why is it always my ship that's the bargain? Padmé muses_

It is only a few moments later when the ship reaches the palace.

Slowly the ramp of the ship lowers.

Obi Wan stops Padmé before she leaves.

"If negotiations turn sour, follow my lead"

"We could always result to aggressive negotiations…" Padmé says dryly.

"You've spent too much time with Anakin" Obi Wan says lightly "but we'll see, I doubt things will be pretty"

A mist hangs in the room of Jabba's palace, a mixture of hot air and smoke. The room is full of people trying desperately to be on the comparatively small good side of the immense lord. Jesters, dancers, musicians, bounty hunters; the general scum of the outer rim.

Two figures enter the room. Bib Fortuna comes to tell Jabba that they need to speak with him.

Obi Wan takes off his hood.

"Mighty Jabba, I believe you are in possession of young Jedi. In the name of the galactic republic, I am formally requesting you to hand him over"

"It's going to take more than a name for me to hand him over"

_Well that tactic didn't work_

"How about a ship?" Obi Wan asks smoothly.

Jabba looks more welcoming to the idea but he shakes his head.

"The boy is worth more to me than a ship, Jedi"

_What could he possibly mean?_

"Two ships then" Obi Wan says

A very shocked Padmé stares at Obi Wan disapprovingly.

"My Jedi fighter" Obi Wan whispers under his breath.

Again Jabba looks impressed but refuses again.

"Mighty Jabba you drive a hard bargain"

"Your friend is worth a lot to me" Jabba bellows

Obi Wan stands perfectly still for a while, thoughts whizzing through his head.

"How about we trade Jabba? I will swap places with Anakin"

Jabba laughs.

"This Jedi is very powerful, I doubt it would be an even swap"

"This Jedi is only a learner…and I am the one who taught him."

Jabba's eyes open wider. Salacious Crumb lets out a piercing, unnecessary laugh.

He calls his adviser over.

While they are discussing the proposition, Padmé pulls Obi Wan aside.

"What are you thinking!?" She whispers

"Anakin is in a bad state. I can feel it. If we trade places, I can figure out a logical way to escape. Right now I doubt Anakin knows the difference between his imagination and reality."

"You're not fixing anything Master Kenobi"

"Sacrifices need to be made, Senator. That is what I do. Make sacrifices for the greater good of the universe"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Padmé asks.

"Do what you're supposed to do…Stop this from becoming a disaster. Let me do this and it will save a lot of people" Obi Wan pleads

Jabba turns to them again, ready to make his statement.

"A tempting offer Jedi, very tempting. But I'm under strict orders, this Jedi is staying"

_Since when does a Hutt refuse an offer._

"The republic will pay you compensation, Jabba" Padmé shouts stepping forward.

"My client has much more than money to offer me"

"Your client is nothing against the power of the Republic"

Jabba laughs heartily, followed by an echo of his laugh by the others in the room.

"The Republic is dying"

"Who are you working for Jabba?" Padmé shouts, confronting Jabba , her hands on her blaster. Obi Wan and two of Jabba's lackeys hold her back.

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you. But what's the fun in that. I could just kill you know"

Before they can move the floor beneath them opens up.

* * *

**Well there it is...Sorry it took so long.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed/liked it. If you want to leave your opinion, feel free.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

Dooku knew there was little chance that he would make it out with the plans, his ideals and his life. One of them will have to give. Although he is more than competent with a lightsaber, even a Sith lord cannot win against the best of the Jedi Masters. He clutched the precious hologram to his side and continued his furious attacks.

_I'm getting too old for this, he laments._

Yet he continues on, an angry mixture of attempted force lightning strikes and lightsaber swinging.

The Jedi continue their parrying though, and to Dooku's despair no one seems to have even broken a sweat, literally. Dooku, on the other hand, however hard he tried to hide it, always found this form of combat exhausting. He feels an extra surge of adrenalin which is enough to jump up high into the air. He wobbles his way across a thin pipe he miraculously landed on. The Jedi run after him, but he has beaten them this time. He jumps onto the closing ramp of his ship, which flies off, leaving the

Jedi frustrated and alone.

_Not too bad Dooku, not bad at all. You've still got it!_

The rather smug Count leans back into his seat, only to have him thrown against the control panel of the ship. A large amount of blaster bolts imbed themselves into the ship. Spinning out of control in a cloud of smoke, the flimsy ship crashes onto the course sand.

The Jedi stare dumbfounded at the scene before them, leaving all of them to look at each other, all asking the same question in their eyes.

Who brought a blaster to a sword fight?

* * *

Obi Wan and Padmé crash to the ground with an unceremonious thud. Within an instant they have collected themselves though, taking in the foreboding scene around them. Several alien remains scatter the dirt floor. Nothing can describe, however, the almighty stench of rotting flesh. There is no time to appreciate the true mastery of this aroma when the gates open to reveal a tremendous, ugly beast.

"Rancor" Obi Wan mutters under his breath.

"I have a feeling no diplomatic solutions will fix this" Padmé remarked wryly.

"Just stay calm. I've dealt with worse. Try a hungry Anakin!" They both chuckled nervously as the Rancor moved towards them, cornering them.

"Enough with the jokes. On three I will jump onto the Rancor, you run to the other side of the pit"

"That is a ridiculous plan Obi Wan"

"1…"

"You're not serious Obi Wan"

"2…3…"

_I guess he is serious then._

Kenobi leaped inhumanly high in the air. It would not have been high enough though, if the Rancor had not been distracted by Padmé running through the legs of the beast, causing it to bow its head.

Now atop the beast, he ignited his lightsaber, a weapon conveniently out of sight from Jabba. He thrust the blade straight into the head of the beast. He quickly jumped off the Rancor, but not without injury. One of the Rancor's crooked teeth had sliced Obi Wan's forearm as he jumped down.

There was no time to be worried about his insignificant injury though. With Padmé quickly at his side, he used his force powers to open the gate of the chamber. And with that they were out.

* * *

A shimmering blue hologram was projected to Jabba in his private quarters.

"Do you have him?" A croaky voice asked impatiently.

"Yes" Jabba replied.

"Good, good. You will be thoroughly rewarded. The Hutts will rule only second to me in my new empire. And you mighty Jabba, the head of them all."

Jabba chuckled heartily.

"Has there been news of any other Jedi activity?"

"Ahhh" Jabba bellowed "The bearded one, Kenobi and the pretty Senator"

The man in the hologram shouts in anger!

"Kenobi! What is he doing here? He wasn't part of the plan; he's supposed to be on Geonosis! I want you to get him out of the way Jabba…permanently"

"My lord, he has defeated my Rancor, they have escaped"

"Then you will find them, or my armies will come down on you and we will destroy what's left of your crumbling empire" The hologram shut down.

Jabba, watched it disappear angrily. He would find the other Jedi and Senator but Sidious' prized possession will, conveniently "escape".

Jabba called his lackey Fortuna. He comes running into the room.

"Put a bounty on the head of Kenobi and the Senator… and I want them alive"

"Yes, mighty Jabba"

* * *

Mace and the other Jedi rush down to the crash site. It is evident who shot down the ship. Yoda and a battalion of clones"

"Needed some help, you did" Yoda says rather smugly.

"Thank you, Master Yoda, though we did have it all under control!" Master Mundi replies.

Yoda looks at him, amused.

"Is he alive…" Master Windu asks, peering into the wreck. A blaster bolt rings through the air.

_He lives then, Windu muses._

Count Dooku's borns are aching and he can feel blood trickling down his face. He must destroy the evidence, though. Painfully he reaches into his cape and pulls out the hologram. He aims his small blaster at it and fires, exploding the small piece. With that down, he slumps his head to the sound of the Jedi closing in on him.

* * *

**Thanks if you guys are still reading this! And also thankyou for the reviews and follows!**

**Please leave your opinion!**


End file.
